Rags to Riches?
by lockeyy20
Summary: When a young and poor freesider saves up enough caps to pass the credit check to enter New Vegas he discovers that there is more to life than jet and odd jobs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Fallout story, hope you guys enjoy!**

"Here Mick, he gave it up pretty easily." I spoke quietly but firmly, just like I always did.

I dropped the bag of caps onto the counter in front of me, then turned my head upwards to face a grinning Mick.

"Easily, huh? That doesn't sound like Carter, Ryan." He responded, leaning onto the counter with his arms crossed.

"Well. I had to persuade him a little bit." I shrugged and straightened up my posture. He knew what I meant when I said 'persuade'.

"Well. Good enough for me, thanks kid." He reached for the bag, tipping it upside down and letting the caps fall to the counter.

I anxiously waited for him to finish counting them. This could finally be the day.

"25.. 26...27.." Mick counted to himself, sorting the caps.

I tapped my fingers on the counter, getting a bit impatient although I'd never say anything out loud.

"Alright, here's your cut kid. Don't spend it all in one place, alright?" Mick finally looked up, opening his extending his arm. "It's 87 caps."

87? Eighty seven? Holy crap, by the skin of my teeth I had enough. I quickly grabbed the caps and stuffed them into the secure pocket on my coat. I zipped it up and smiled.

"I certainly won't Mick. I'll see you around." I responded, almost bursting with excitement.

I exited the store quickly being ambushed by my best friend Daniel.

"So.. what's the news man.. Do you have enough? Tell me already, dude! Don't make me wait." He responded in his regular higher pitched voice.

"You're goddamn right I have enough!" I responded for a second before pretty much jumping into him.

"Holy christ, you serious? Goddamn dude! You really have enough!" He yelled before quickly turning on his heel and starting to walk, as I followed him side by side. "Let's go man, to the gate, you have enough caps. New Vegas here you come! What're you gonna do when you first get there? Find a lady? Go Gambling? Go check out the Lucky 38? Get drunk? So many options!"

"Calm down dude… first things first I have to get to the gate. Jeez." I responded, laughing internally at his over excitement.

If I was a normal teenager, I'd be going to say goodbye to my family right now. But my mom and dad.. They left me a few years ago. They were being kicked out of freeside. I can't remember what for. I was only about 12 then. It was 6 years ago. I was allowed to stay or go with them. I wanted to go.. But I couldn't. If you wanted to survive in the wasteland, kids were a no-go almost all the time. I never fully forgave them.. Though the survivor in me understood why they did what they did.

We walked silently towards the gate, the bright lights of New Vegas came into our view.

"I can't believe you finally did it man." Daniel replied, running a hand through his dirt filled blonde hair.

"Me neither." I smiled and saw the gate and the security bots appear in the near distance.

"This is it man." Daniel said, his voice quieting down a bit.

"Hey.. don't get too upset man, once you're in, the bots keep track of you and you never have to pay again. So I can come in and out, I'll bring you a souvenir or something." I grinned at him and arrived at the gate

" **STOP. Please submit to a credit check or present your passport."** A sharp and firm robotic voice demanded.

"Here you go." I responded, trying to keep my nerves in check. The bot took my caps and quickly scanned them all.

" **Congratulations, you have passed the credit check. Proceed when you wish."**

"Hey.. I'm gonna head on outta' here. Good luck man, don't forget us losers out here in freeside. Maybe one day I'll save up some caps and meet you out there." Daniel tried to smile, although I could see him fighting back tears. We had been best friends for years, and this was it. I was moving on and he was stuck here.

"Hey.. this ain't the end man. I'll see ya' again." I said and we quickly hugged, probably for the first time in years. Probably since my parents left.

"Don't let me hold you back, Ryan. Good luck, dude!" He grinned at me and started to back away.

"Thanks, I muttered to myself before turning back towards the big intimidating gate.

I started to walk towards it before I turned back to look at Freeside one last time. This was my whole life up to this point. Just the first chapter of a big book.

As I made it to the gate, a robot spoke in the same monotone voice as every other bot in the wasteland.

" **Welcome to New Vegas, enjoy your stay**."


	2. Chapter 2

The music was the first thing I noticed as I walked through the gate. It closed behind me, and I almost dropped to my knees. I finally made it. I pinched myself. I really did think I was dreaming. But no. It's real. The strip.. I was on the strip. I had made it. The first thing I did was look to my left and look at it. The Lucky 38. This was where everything was controlled. Or so they say. Mr. House. Robert House. He was supposedly alive when the war happened. Now he runs everything. Well, I should say he runs New Vegas. He certainly doesn't run the wastes. The critters do. Or maybe the radiers. Or the NCR. Or the Legion. Or.. anything really. The wastes are just a mess, but that doesn't matter now! I'm in New Vegas!

" **Welcome to New Vegas, sir. May I be of any assistance?"** A robot approached me. It had a different face than most bots did. This one seemed friendlier.

"Uh…nah. No thanks, I think i've got it. Thanks bot." I responded, still shocked at how different things were from here and freeside.

Now, for my next test, I'll have to figure out how the hell i'm gonna avoid being homeless and starving to death. All my caps went to getting into this place. I looked forward a bit.

" _ **THE TOPS"**_

I read a sign on a building towards the back of the strip. I'd heard of this place. It seemed like a good place to start. I walked past a few well dressed people talking amongst themselves.

I walked past a woman dancing on the street. Trying to attract a few men towards her. I fully expected her to try and call me over too, but she seemed to only glance over at me. She looked at my clothes for a few seconds, before averting her eyes elsewhere.

That was weird. Oh well. Time to move on I suppose. The Tops appeared quickly before me. I pretty much sprinted up the stairs before I arrived at the front doors.

"Well, New Vegas. Time to prove yourself to me." I spoke out loud before puffing my chest a bit and entered the building.

I was immediately met with a atmosphere like i'd never felt before.

People seemed… happy? Excited? I don't know. It was so lively. I took about three steps before a very well dressed man stopped me and spoke in a chipper voice.

"Woah.. woah, baby! You're not holding onto any weapons there? Tops rules, baby. No weapons allowed." He smiled at me, he wasn't overly intimidating. But the armed guard next to him was.

"Oh. Uh, just this pistol. It's falling apart though." I spoke, fumbling with my pockets, locating my pistol and slowly handing it to him.

I also reached back into my pockets, reaching for a few extra Jets I had on me. I had pretty good faith in these people to return my things. I was a pretty trusting person, despite the circumstances.

"Woah, baby. That's yours. We're not that extreme, baby. Hold onto that. You're guns'll be right here when you wanna leave. Enjoy yourself baby! Welcome to the strip!" He said, still in his over excited voice.

I offered him a half smile before quickly shuffling into the main room. Stuffing my Jet back into my pocket, I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"5 caps for that." A rough women's voice spoke, quite harshly.

I was taken a bit aback by this sudden demand by this random woman. I looked at my Jet halfway into my pocket. I was actually kind of insulted. Did she think I was stupid? 5 caps? I may be desperate, but I wasn't that desperate.

"You serious lady? 5 caps. Get outta' here. What do you think I am?" I spoke, getting a bit into her face as I did. It didn't seem to draw a lot of attention, but i'd have to keep myself in check.

"Jesus, kid. Calm down. Fine then. 15 caps, and I don't report to Benny that you're being rude to his favorite client." This lady continued to try and rip me off.

And.. who the hell is Benny and why does she think she's his favorite client? It doesn't really matter. Although I had a decision to make. Jet or caps? I needed both. I.. I love my Jet. I'm not addicted, it's just a good vice. I also need caps if i'm gonna survive. Tough choice.

"30. Take it or leave it." I responded, not backing down.

"Ha! And I'm the one trying to rip you off?" She retorted. "You drive a hard bargain kid. 20."

"Meet you halfway. 25 for one jet, and we forget this happened." I responded, loosening my grip on my jet a bit.

"Eh. You seem like a good enough kid. You don't back down at all, huh? I like that. Here's your caps. Now give me that damn jet." Her voice seemed to get even more gravelly as she spoke, but we exchanged our goods without much of a problem.

I looked at the caps for a few seconds, twirling a few in my fingers, inspecting them. They all seemed to be legit.

At least I didn't get completely robbed.

"Betty bothering you, baby? Don't take it personally, she's just..weird baby, she don't mean it." A man with a very smooth voice spoke from behind me. I quickly turned around and was met by a man who was quite handsome and well put together.

"Eh? She wasn't really bothering me, just wanted some of my… jet." I responded, wary to not give away too much information to this man.

"No need to try and defend her baby, I get it." He replied, showing off some shiny teeth as he smiled. "You're not from around here, are ya'?" He asked, innocently enough.

"How'd you know, that's so- Nevermind. Yeah, I'm.. from freeside, I just got here." I replied, confused as to how it was so obvious I was new there.

"It's pretty obvious, baby. Don't worry though. That's perfect. You look like you need some caps. No offence, baby. Listen how'd you like to make some easy money, working for me?"

"Uh… can I ask who you are before I start doing jobs for you, dude?" I replied, confused as to who this guy was, and why he was asking me to do something for him.

"Benny, baby. That's me. Now. Listen, I know you wanna work for me, so listen. It's real easy money. I need you to do somethin' real quick."

"What something is that?" I asked, leaning back a bit, trying to pry as much info I could out of him.

"There's.. A courier, I need you to… handle. He's in my room. Walk with me baby, I'll explain as we walk."


End file.
